1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing pole accessory apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved chair attached fishing pole support wherein the same is arranged to provide for support to a fishing pole relative to a chair member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chairs of various types such as lawn chairs of a folding and stackable type, as well as wheelchairs and the like, are arranged to accommodate the instant invention to provide for support of a fishing pole to permit an individual to recline and enhance the enjoyment of a fishing procedure. While the prior art structure has been indicated to include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,835,896; 4,159,816; and 5,063,701, the prior art has heretofore failed to permit the use of a readily mounted and dismounted fishing pole support arrangement arranged for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.